Chains of A Thousand Bonds
by hoofbeat
Summary: What if, during the Chunin exams, two kids were to be placed on Kakashi's Cell? What if those kids came from a mysterious Village where only the two of them knew where they were? Read to find out. Please review. Flames accepted.
1. Friendships That Live On

Chains of A Thousand Bonds: Friendships that Live on.

The day started out normal enough for Reana. She and her best friend had been split apart several weeks ago, so it wasn't totally normal. The sun was up and the sky was still blue, so it had to be sort of okay.

"Shiro, time to get up." said Reana to her ninja pet. "We've got a long day ahead of us. It's time to go and meet our new "team." That's three too many people, if you ask me, but since no one did, I won't complain," she said poutily.

"Grrrrr," came the sound from under Reana's pillow. 'Obviously Shiro doesn't want to wake up.' "Heeheehee," she laughed.

Reana pounced on the bed and woke Shiro with a start. "Who, what, when, where?" Reana laughed out loud at her ninja pet.

"Maybe I should have given you to Brandon and kept Serabi," Reana said to Shiro. "At least Serabi isn't lazy."

Reana sighed at the thought of her best friend. The only communication they had had over the past year since the Village Hidden in Memories had been attacked was instant messages.

An hour later:

"What did Kakashi call us out for," said a dark-haired boy who seemed really irritated about something.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I'm not Kakashi's keeper or nothing like that," said the blond boy to the dark-haired one. So his name was Sasuke, huh? He was kind of cute. Almost.

I let myself fall from the tree catching myself with my knees. "Hi," I said to the person that I fell in front of. The dark-haired boy (Sasuke the blond had said) had that startled look in his eyes. Talk about funny. A tough guy had been startled by someone like me.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked at the blond haired boy.

"That depends," I said as I pulled myself upright on the tree and jumped down. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Lord Hokage."

I smiled and turned to acknowledge the other. "And you are?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What's it to you?" he said.

I suddenly had no eyes or ears for anyone. Another dark-haired boy with a familiar face had caught my eyes. "Brandon?" The boy stepped out from the shadows and smiled at me.

"Hey Reana," he said. "It's been a fair while."

I shrieked and ran to him. He picked me up and swung me in a circle. My best friend was back. "How did you find me," I asked him.

"I followed your memories," was his explanation.

Then I remembered the others. I blushed slightly as I turned around and was pleased to note the dumbstruck look on Naruto's face. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked mad as all get out that I had ignored him. Oops. I gave him a semi-smile. "Sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to ignore you; it's just that I haven't seen Brandon in a year. Not since our Village was attacked."

"Your village was attacked," asked a male voice from behind me. I looked over my head so that I was looking upside down again and saw a man (or more like an overgrown teenager) with gray hair. "I'm Kakashi, and this," he said, indicating the pink-haired girl at his side, "is Haruno Sakura. I'm glad to see that you've already met Sasuke and Naruto."

"So this is the infamous "Team 7" that the Menokage told me to join. What's the deal with your Cell?" I don't think any of them looked at me with a kind look just then. That's their loss.

"Well," said Kakashi, "before we know for sure if you're on the team or not you will have to pass a test. Brandon will as well. The Hokage wants the two of you on the same team because of your Village history. He says that it would not be good for you to oppose each other." I grinned. This Hokage was smarter than he looked. If ever two people as close as Brandon and I are were to fight with each other and be from the Village Hidden in Memories and fight seriously, let's just say that all hell would break loose. And that's being literal.

"Piece of cake. I've already passed all the tests you can give me with Brandon as my partner. So, what's the test?" I looked at Brandon and smirked.

"These two bells attached to my hip are a target. Its 9:00 right now, so once noon gets here the test is over. You have to get the bells off of my hip before time expires." Even after Kakashi's explanation I was prepared. I still thought it was a piece of cake. He would not be happy about the test's end, if he got my full power. "Shiro," I called.

Shiro jumped down from the tree she had been waiting in and Serabi joined us as well. Brandon grinned and got ready for the battle. It was a face-off against time. It was time to beat the clock.

Disclaimer: I own Reana, Shiro, Brandon and Serabi. The others are copyrighted to Kishimoto Masashi.

Please review. I even accept flames.


	2. The Tie That Binds

Chains of A Thousand Bonds: The Tie That Binds.

"Reana, Brandon, you pass," says Kakashi.

Two hours later, Sasuke and Naruto stared at Brandon and me. We had gotten our bells in 15 minutes and had also collected food for all of us. I think that Naruto felt a little intimidated.

An hour after I got home, I logged into my messenger.

(Reana- avengingangel)

(Sasuke- vengefulknight)

(Brandon- silentstar)

_avengingangel - Is anyone online?_

_silentstar- I'm here, but I can't talk. Mom says it's time to eat._

_avengingangel- okay. You're lucky you know where your mom is._

_Silentstar- I know. Talk to you later. And chin up, we'll find them._

After he logged off, I clicked on a name that had just appeared on the screen of mine and Brandon's chatroom.

_Avengingangel- Hello?_

_Vengefulknight- Who are you?_

_Avengingangel- No, the question is, who are you?_

_Vengefulknight- Let me take a wild guess—Reana?_

_Avengingangel- How did you know? How do you know me?_

_Vengefulknight- Let's say you met someone today and ignored them. Who could it be, 'cause this is the same person._

_Avengingangel- Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to ignore you._

_Vengefulknight- I guess not. You seemed excited to see that friend of yours again. BTW, what did you mean silentstar was lucky to know where his mom is?_

_Avengingangel- My mom turned up missing in the battle where my Village was destroyed. She and dad has been MIA (missing in action) for a year now._

_Vengefulknight- So you're alone._

_Avengingangel- Pretty much. It's just me and Shiro. I can't even feel my parents in my heart anymore. Shouldn't I be able to tell if they're still alive?_

_Vengefulknight- I don't know. My parents, my entire clan, were killed by my brother when I was eight. I'm sort of an orphan now. _

_Avengingangel- I knew there was some reason that I felt a connection to you._

_Vengefulknight- What do you mean?_

_Avengingangel- We share a similar story of being alone. My older brother is still out there. He led otonagakure to our village. He became an Otonin. I swear to you, Sasuke, that Zarma will not get away with killing my friends. It was just mom, dad, him and me in our family. Now I think it's just him and me._

_Vengefulknight- I'll help you. Trust me on this one little Avengingangel, vengeance is not something someone like you should bear alone. It could cause more harm than good._

_Avengingangel- Do you live close by?_

_Vengefulknight- Look out your window._

_Avengingangel- You live next door?_

_Vengefulknight-  Yeah. Why? _

_Avengingangel- Wow._

_Silentstar- Hey you two. Who's Vengefulknight, Avengingangel?_

_Avengingangel- a friend._

_Vengefulknight- Goodnight little angel_

_Avengingangel- Goodnight, new friend._

_Silentstar- Goodnight, whoever you are. Goodnight Reana._

_Avengingangel- Goodnight Brandon._

As we all logged off I smiled to myself. He may have seemed aloof when we first met, but Sasuke would be a good friend. He would be great to talk to.

At Sasuke's house:

He wondered what she had thought when he first told her who he was. Since he hadn't logged off yet, Sasuke looked at his screen and pressed refresh. Sure enough, she had said goodnight and logged off. Sasuke didn't know why, but he was being drawn to this girl.

_I hope you like the story. It's going to get better. It'll get longer to if I get more reviews. If you have any ideas for the story, put them in a review. Thanks._


	3. Greeting the New Day

Chains of a Thousand Bonds: Greeting the New Day

Disclaimer: I officially declare that I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.

Authors Note: Sorry the updates are taking so long, but I'm working on a lot at once, so please bear with me. Sorry again if the story is lame. Also, check out my other story "Journey to the Past" and review it. I promise to get more chapters up for each of these soon.

The day started out warm and bright. I raised the pillow up off of my head and went back to the computer. Sure enough, Sasuke was back online.

_Avengingangel- You know that we have to meet Kakashi in an hour don't you?_

_Vengefulknight- Yeah, yeah I know._

_Avengingangel- So why aren't you off the computer yet._

_Vengefulknight- I could ask you the same question._

_Silentstar- Both of you off. It's time to go._

_Avengingangel- Whoa. Morning Mr. angry. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?_

_Silentstar- No, but I think you did. You normally don't get on this early unless you had a bad dream._

_Vengefulknight- She what?_

_Avengingangel- Brandon. _

_Cell#7- All of you get to the training grounds now. Avengingangel, you and I will talk._

We all got off pretty fast after that and went to the training grounds. Sasuke and I teamed up to battle first and then I play fought with Brandon. It was a pretty uneventful morning.

"Reana," I heard from behind me, "come with me and let's talk for a little while."

I turned around and saw Sakura. She smiled and I nodded to show that I would follow. When we were out of the hearing ranges of the others, Sakura turned to me.

"What are your intentions with Sasuke?"

For a minute I was dumbfounded by her question. Then I began to laugh.

"Not a thing except to gain a friend. Friend's and nothing more, so you don't have to worry about me taking him from you. Besides, I don't think he took to the training that Brandon and I use."

Sakura sighed in relief and then smiled. "Okay," she said, "so let's go get back to training."

We went back to the training site and finished our training for that day. I could only hope the next few days would go as smoothly.

Author's note: I wish to thank 55itachi88 for reviewing and I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up.

For any other readers, please review before you leave this story. I really need the reviews.

_Sasuke- She really needs the reviews and it wouldn't hurt if I got a couple myself._

_Reana- Please, please, please review._

_Sakura- Give her some good ideas._

_Brandon- Thanks for reading and please leave a review._


	4. Can't We Just Be Friends?

Chains of a Thousand Bonds: Can't We Just Be Friends?

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this story that you don't recognize. I'm sorry to say that Naruto and the others are not of my imagination.

Author's note: I want to thank _Speed Ninja_ _Alchemist _and _shadow-flame-cat3 _for their reviews. To those that read this story, please read Journey to the Past, by me, and Weeping Willow, by shadow-flame-cat3.

Download Only Hope and play it with this chapter for a better effect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had gone down about two hours ago and I could not get to sleep for the world. I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me. Who would be watching a lame-o like me, I don't know. I'd find out if someone was, though.

Since I couldn't get to sleep, I got up and dressed. My clothing had my family symbol, a rose, on the back in embroidery and on the pocket of my jeans was the symbol of our village. The yin-yang symbol was meant for balance, so it seemed kind of out of place in my mixed up world.

When I got outside, I walked down to the park and sat on a bench just staring at the sky. The song "Only Hope" began playing in my head. My mom had taught it to me when I was a kid.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul," I began to sing. "It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."

A sound came from behind me.

From Sasuke's POV

I had heard her walk out of the house and followed her. When she began to sing, I accidentally stepped on a branch of the bush that I was hiding behind. Not the smartest move in the world.

Original POV

"I'm awake in the infinite cold but you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only Hope."

I began to cry remembering the way my mom had sang to me when I was little.

"Sing to me the song of the stars of your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again when it feels like my dreams are so far

sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope," I finished singing the song and wiped my tears away. Somewhere, my mom was watching me and smiling down on me.

"I'm such a crybaby," I said to myself. "If I could just stop crying, everything would be okay, but I can't. Mom where are you?"

An arm wrapped around my shoulders. "It'll be okay little avenger. I'm here for you."

I looked up into Sasuke's obsidian colored eyes. Then I lay my head against his shoulder. Sasuke had come to me in my time of despair.

"Can't we just be friends for now?" He grinned when he asked the question. I smiled and nodded. I had another friend. That was three. I hoped beyond hope that my friends would stay safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: so, what do ya think?

Reana: Sorry for being a crybaby. Please review.

hoofbeat: Thanks you guys, for reading, and please review. The sooner I get a review, the sooner the next chapter will be up.

Author's note: The next chapter will be up when I get another review.


	5. Now or Never

Chains of A Thousand Bonds:Now or Never.

Reana hugged him. "We already are."

Sasuke smiled at her. All of a sudden they heard a strange buzzing.

"What the hell?"

Reana looked up. "Not again."

"What's going on?"

Reana shook her head. "Just get ready for a fight."

Sasuke nodded and got into fighting stance. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered.

A dark figure came out of the shadows. Reana's eyes went wide. "Y-you?'

"Who's this dude?"

"This is… its Brandon's brother."

"Crap," he thought. "She's not gonna be able to handle this."

Reana shook her head and prepared to fight.

AN: sorry it's so short. More up later.

Reana: Please review.


End file.
